


The Secret Library

by SeleneLykensen13



Series: The Secret Library [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: ect. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLykensen13/pseuds/SeleneLykensen13
Summary: A Group Of Kids Find A Secret Library, But Four Of Them Find Out About Their Real Past, They Were The Younger Versions Of The Four Famous VK's: Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos. What Happens When Those Four Come To Live With Them?
Series: The Secret Library [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029867





	1. 💛|Actors|💛

Maria: Descendant Of Maleficent And Hades. Age 11. Loves To Sing And Dance And Write. Parents Are Michael Jackson And Dove Cameron. Siblings: Mal( By Maleficent), Alissa, Joanna, And King MJ( Michael Named Him. But Then Again, Dove Named Alissa And Joanna.) FC: Mal( A.KA Dove Cameron)

Zachary: Descendant Of Cruella De Vil. Age 12. Loves Singing And Writing. Parents Is Prince. Siblings: Carlos( By Cruella) Angie, Allie, LilLee, Mya, Rebecca, And Hannah. FC: Michael Jackson( History Era)

Elizabeth: Descendant Of The Evil Queen. Age 9. Loves Singing And Dancing. Parent Is Latoya Jackson. Siblings: Evie( By The Evil Queen.) Andie( Girl), Wyatt, Steven, Biggy, Paxton. FC: Payton Yeager

Ryan: Descendant Of Jafar. Age 10. Loves Singing And Dancing. Parent Is Janet Jackson. Siblings: Jay( By Jafar.) Peyton(Girl), Jazzy Skye, Ali, Cora, Taylor, And Lisa Marie. FC: Michael Jackson(Bad Era)

Mal: Daughter Of Maleficent And Hades. Age 23. Loves Being 'Rotten To The Core'. American Parents Are Michael Jackson And Dove Cameron( Because Maria's Her Sister. OwO) Siblings: Maria, Alissa, Joanna, And King MJ( Two By Dove And Michael.)

Carlos: Son Of Cruella De Vil. Age 24. Loves Dogs. American Parent Is Prince. Siblings: Zach, Angie, Allie, LilLee, Mya, Rebecca, And Hannah.

Evie: Daughter Of The Evil Queen. Loves Beauty And Fashion. Age 25. American Mom Is Latoya Jackson. Siblings: Andie, Elizabeth, Wyatt, Steven, Paxton, And Biggy.

Jay: Son Of Jafar. Loves Stealing. Age 26. American Mom: Janet Jackson. Siblings: Peyton, Jazzy Skye, Ali, Cora, Taylor, Ryan, And Lisa Marie.

The Librarian( AKA Maleficent): The One Who Tells Them Who They Really Are( Descendants 3 Versions Of Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos).💛


	2. 💙| Adventure 1: Discovery Of The Library|💙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Maria And Her Friends, And See What Trouble They Get Into

Maria's Pov

I Got Ready For School When I Heard Screaming. "HEY MARIA!! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!!" Paxton Yelled. Sure, I'm Friends With All Of Them. But My Best Friends Are Ryan, Zach, And Lizzie( Elizabeth's Nickname.) "I'M COMING!" I Screamed. "You Really Have To Scream?" King Asked Me. "Nope, Just Trying To Break Their Ears, Since That's What They Were Doing Anyways," I Told Him He Ended Up To Look Just Like Our Dad During History Era. Daddy Was Pretty Happy To Have A Boy. And I'm Pretty Happy To Have A Brother, He's My Favorite Sibling. I Ran Down To Were My Friends Were. "You Sure Do Take A While Getting Ready For School." Biggy Said. "Not True," I Said. "Very True," Lizzie Said. We Began To Walk To School When We Saw The Snobs Walking Over To Us. "Oh Well, Look Who Came, The Daughter Of A Pedophile," The Master Sally Said. "Get Over It," I Said. "Why Should I? Is The Daughter Of A Pedophile Mad?" She Asked. " Listen Here Sally, Nobody Likes You And Your Little Friends So Why Don't You Just Turn Around And Capture A Life And Go Play Dollies Somewhere Else." Paxton Retroted. "Hush Paxton." She Said. "He's Right You Know," I Said. "Why Is The Daughter Of A Pedophile Agreeing With The Son Of The Sister Of A Pedophile." She Said. Paxton Looked Mad. "And What's Going On Here?" We Turned Around To See King Was Standing Behind Us. "How Long Have You Been Standing There?" Andie Asked. "Long Enough To Know I'm Going To Find A New Girlfriend." He Said Walking Up To Sally. "I Didn't Mean It, Babe." She Said. "You Know Good And Well You Mean't Every Little Word." He Said. "I Would Never Say That About Your Dad." She Said. "Oh, That's Where Your Wrong Sweetie. Not Only Did You Mean That About My Dad, But Also About My Auntie." He Said. "Please Give Me A Second Chance King." She Said. "Oh, Not Anymore, You Just Be Glad My Dad And Auntie Didn't Here Your Big Trap." He Said. We All Turned Around And Saw Daddy And Auntie Latoya. "How Long Have You Been Standing There?" Paxton Asked. "Well, Ever Since She Walked Up To You Guys." Mom Said. I Walked Up To King. "Hate To Ruin The Moment, But Sally, Just Be Glad That He Doesn't Tell Your Parents," I Said. "King Wouldn't Dare," She Said. "Sure, King Wouldn't But My Dad The So-Called 'Pedophile' Would. And He Heard Every Last Word." Alissa Said. "She's Right." Paxton Said. We Walked Away From Sally, Who Was Shocked To See Not Only Were Our Parents There But Her's As Well. We Walked Until We All Fall Down A Strange Snare. "Woah, Where Are We?" Ryan Asked. "I Don't Know." Andie Said. We Walked Around Until We Came To A Halt. "Guys! Come See This! It Says ' If You Are Down Here You Are The Descendants Of The Four Most Powerful Villains Ever: Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, The Evil Queen, And Jafar." Taylor Said. "What?" Me And King Said. "Not True." Lizzie Said. Where Are We?💙


	3. 💚| Adventure 2: Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos|💚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Finds Out They( They They Being Her, Ryan, Lizzie, And Zach) Have Other Siblings

Elizabeth's Pov

We Continued To Walk Down The Secret Place. "What Is This Old Place?" King Asked. He Loves Old And Deserted Places. "Cool, Books." Paxton Said. I Grabbed One Of The Books. "This Looks To Be About One Thousand Years Old," I Said. We All Saw Maria Grab One Of The Books. "I'll Be Back." She Said.

Maria's Pov

I Opened The Book. I Began Reading Part Of The Book: ' Seven Years Ago My Precious Maria Was Kidnapped By That Man Hades, See Why I Divorced. He Even Gave Her To An American Family. And After That, He Left Me, Mal, And King To Live Here On The Isle Alone. Then, Five Years Later He Took My 13 Year Old Son Alex( King) Away, And Mal Was Mad. Soon, Years Later, My Daughter Mal Was Chosen To Go To Auradon, And Now I'm Left Alone To Die Here On The Isle. I Began To Walk Over To See What Was Going On, When I Got There, Everyone On The Isle Was Gone. I Could See Mal, Evie Jay And Carlos Came Over To The Isle. "Mom! Guess What! You Get To Come To The Auradon" Mal Said. I Was Shocked. "They're Allowing Villains Back On Auradon?" Jafar Asked. "Yea, Come On!" Evie Said. We All Followed Them Back To Auradon...' What Happened After She Followed Them? Why Are Me And King Mentioned In This Story? "And Why Are You Doing With My Mom's Diary?" A Voice Asked. "Sorry, Just Wondering Why We're Here And Why We Are Stuck Here, We Still Have School. And I Thought This Would Tell Me Why I'm Here." I Said. "It's Okay, Just Wondering. Oh, By The Way, What's Your Name?" She Asked. "Maria Maleficent Jackson," I Said. She Looked Shocked. "Maria?" She Asked, Softly. "Yeah, Wait, Your Mal?" "Yea, I've Been Looking For You And Alex, Well They Changed His Name, But What?" She Asked Me. "It's King MJ Alex Jackson," I Said. "Come On, Let's Go Find King." She Said. "Who Are They?" I Asked Her. "My Friends, Evie, Jay, And Carlos." She Said. "Oh, Okay. Let's Go," I Said. 

Zach's Pov

Where is Maria? "Where Could She Have Gone?" King Asked. "Don't Know." Allie Said. "GUYS!!" We All Turned Around And Saw Maria Running Over To Us. "Where Were You?" Ryan Asked. "Oh, Um... About That, I Have Something To Tell You Guys. We All Have Other Siblings, You Know, From Those Four Villains. And Eight Of Us Are Identical To The Villains." I Said. "WHAT?!" Paxton Screamed. "Why Are You Screaming For?" Jazzy Skye Asked Him. "I Have My Reasons." He Said, Starring At Me. "Me And King Are Maleficent's Children, Zach And Rebecca Are Cruella's Children, Elizabeth And Paxton Are The Evil Queen's Children, And Ryan And Cora Are Jafar's Kids," I Said. "What?!" Rebecca Said. "Explains Their Fear of Dogs." King Joked. "Um... What Else Do You Want To Tell Us?" Lizzie Asked. "Oh Guys, Come With Me." She Said.

Mal's Pov

I Waited For Maria To Come Back. "We're Finally Going To See Our Siblings Again!" Evie Said. I Saw A Purple- Headed Figure Running Over To Us. "Hey, Maria." Jay Said. "And Who Are You Guys?" A Little Girl Asked. "Cora, This Is Your Older Brother Jay." Maria Said. "How Old Is He?" She Asked. "Don't Know." Maria Said. "Well, Hello Ms. Cora." Jay Said Kneeling Down To Cora's Height. She Just Gave Him A Hug. "So Cute!" Another Girl Said. "I Know Right." Evie Said. "Maybe We Could make Them Shirts That Match." The Girl Said. "Yeah." A Boy Said. "That's A Great Idea!" Evie Said. This Reunion Could Take Forever. "Mal!" Maria Called My Name. "This Is King, Alissa, And Joanna." She Said. "Won't Have Any Trouble Remembering His Name." I Said "Why?' She Asked. "I Thought You Knew Why," I Told Her. "Oh, Yeah That's Why." She Said.💚


	4. 💖|New Actors!!|💖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Our New Kids: David, Gia, And Hannah

Name: David Jordan

Descendant Of: Ursula

Siblings: Uma

Friends: Hannah And Gia

Rivals: Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos

FC: Michael Jackson( Did You Really Need To Know That?)

Name: Gia LeGume

Descendant Of: Gaston

Siblings: Gil

Friends: Hannah And David

Rivals: Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, And Ben

FC: Jordyn Yeager

Name: Hannah Hook

Descendant Of: Captain Hook

Siblings: Harry, CJ, Harriet.

Friends: David And Gia

Rivals: Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos

FC: Liv Rooney( A.K.A Dove Cameron)

💖


	5. 🖤| Adventure 3: Old Friends|🖤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Meets Her Old Friends Again

Maria's Pov

So Mal And The Others Came To Live With Us, And Daddy Was Okay With That. It Took Him A While To Process The Fact Me And King Weren't His Children. But He Was Okay With It. The First Day Of School Started Off Normal Until Sally And Her Snobby Group Of Friends Came Over To Us. "Well, Look Who It Is, The Children Of The Pedophile." Sally Said. "Hey Look, Little Girl, Nobody Talks About My Dad Like That Or Else They Want To Get Hurt, And Trust Me, We Don't Want To Go There Do We Pedophile." Mal Said. Sally Walked Off And Bumped Into Somebody. I Ran Over To The Person. "Are You Okay?" I Asked Him. "Well, Yeah, But What's Her Problem?" He Asked. "She's Just Mad," I Said. "Who Are You?" He Asked Me. "I'm Maria, Who Are You?" I Asked Him. "David." He Responded. "Hey, Aren't You Ursula's Son?" I Asked Him. "Yeah, I Was Forced To Come Here, But I Remember You." He Said. "You Do?" I Said. "Yeah, Your Maleficent's Daughter, My Best Friend. Me, Gia, And Hannah Missed You." He Said. "David! Are You Okay...." Gia Asked Him. "Yeah, I Am." He Said. "What's Your First Class?" He Asked Me. "Well, ELA, Yours?" I Asked Him. "Math." He Said. "See You At Lunch," I Told Him. "See You Then." He Said. I Walked Over To ELA And You Won't Believe Who I Have It With, Sally. I Sat Down In The Empty Chair Next To Her And Acted Like She Wasn't There. "Hey Bestie, How Are You?" She Asked Me. "Not Your Bestie, Okay?" I Answered. After Class She Grabbed Me. "Listen Here Missy, You'll Be My Friend Okay?" She Asked Me. "Let me Go!" I Screamed. "Not Til You Say Yes." She Said. "Let Her Go, NOW!" I Heard Gia's Voice. "And What Are You Going To Do?" She Asked Her. I Saw Gia Pull Out A Sword. "So, Gonna Let Her Go?" She Asked. Sally Ran Of And Went To Go Tell Her New Boyfriend. "Thanks, Gia," I Said. "Welcome." She Said. 


	6. 💜| New Characters|💜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some More New Cast

Name: Parker Pan

Descendant Of: Peter Pan

Siblings: Has None

Friends: Bella, Ellie, And Jayla

Rivals: Hannah

FC: Michael Jackson

Name: Jayla

Descendant Of: Jasmine

Friends: Bella, Ellie, And Parker

Rivals: Jay And Ryan

Siblings: Has None

FC: Evie Grimhidle( A.K.A Sofia Carson)

Name: Ellie

Descendant Of: Elsa

Siblings: Eliza

Rivals: Hans

Friends: Bella, Jayla, And Parker

FC: Nazzy Norris

Name: Bella

Descendant Of: Belle

Siblings: Prince Ben

Rivals: Gia, Gil

Friends: Jayla, Ellie, And Parker.

FC: Klai Bennett

💜


	7. 🧡|Adventure 4: Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos?|🧡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria And Her Three Friends Found Out The Truth, They Are Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos

Maria's Pov

I Woke Up And Decided That Me And Lizzie And The Boys Could Go Back To The Secret Library. "Why Are We Going Back Again?" Lizzie Asked Me. "I Just Wanted To Come," I Said. When We Walked Into The Library, We Heard An Unusual Voice. "Welcome Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos." The Voice Said. "Sorry, We're Not Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos." I Said, Confused. "Yes You Are, Didn't They Tell You Guys That?" She Asked Us. "Not At All." Elizabeth Said. "Oh, They Didn't? Such A Pity." She Said. "Why Is That?" I Asked Her. We Saw Four People Walk Up To Us. "Before She Turned Me Into A Lizard, I Cursed You With That." She Said. I Felt A Dark Purple Cloud Surrounding Me, In Which Now I Had Purple Hair( And Whatever Else That's On The Picture Above.) "Wow!" Lizzie Said. "Do You Believe Us Now?" She Asked Us. "Sorta." Zach Said. After Some Time Transforming. "Well, Go Surprise Them." Jafar Said. "Umm... Ok." I Said. We Left The Library And Walked Over To Our Siblings And Friends. "Hey Mal, Wait Weren't You Busy?" Paxton Asked Me. "Ok Guys Were Back." Carlos Said, Looking At Us. "Hi." I Said. "Wait, Aren't You Guys Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos?" Taylor Asked Us. "What Is Going On Here?" Evie Asked Us. "We Don't Know" Carlos( Zach) Said. "Okay, Who Are You?" Mal Asked Us. "You Wanna Tell Her?" I Asked Jay( Ryan). "Why Me?!" It's Your Mother Who Told Us." He Told Us. "Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos." I Said. "No, We're Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos." Evie Said. "It's Kinda Hard To Explain." I Said. "Hey, Mali....." Hades Looked At Us Both. "Which Is The Real Mali?" He Asked Us. "Well...... Do I Have To Say Everything.?" I Turned To Them. "Well, Not Everything." Evie( Elizabeth) Said. "Well Back Me Up Here." I Told Them. "Um.. We Are Also Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos." Evie( Elizabeth) Said. "Uh Huh, How Is That Possible?" Mal Asked Me. "Uh, Well, Um..." While I Was Trying To Think Of An Explanation, I Saw Lizzie Eye's Turn Red, Ryan's Turn A Golden Red, And Zach Turn Grey, Unaware That Mine Turned Light Green. "What's Going On?" Cora Asked Mal. "My Mother." She Said. Maleficent Appeared. "Hello Mal, Hades. Nice To See Your Both Are Still Living. Now This Is Another Master Plan Of Mine, And You'll Never Know Who They Really Are." Maleficent. "That's Where You're Wrong." I Told Her. "What Did You Just Tell Me?" She Asked Me. "I Said: That's Where You're Wrong." I Repeated. "And Why Are You Telling Me This?" She Asked Me. I Felt A Purple Cloud Surrounding Me And My Friends, And We Were Back To Normal. "Aria?" Mal Asked Me. "Surprise?" I Said. "What Did You Do To Them?" She Asked Maleficent. "I Might've Cursed Them, But It Didn't Work Until Now." She Explained. "WHAT!?!" I Screamed. "We Have School Soon, Let's Hope That Curse Doesn't Stick." Lizzie Said.🧡


	8. 🦄| Newer Characters|🦄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Meet Five New Friends!

Name: Melody

Descendant Of: Ariel

Siblings: Merrick

Rivals: David, Uma

Friends: Analise, Ava, Jordie, Tay, And Marissa

FC: Melody From The Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea

Name: Analise 

Descendant Of: Aurora

Siblings: Ava

Rivals: Maria, Mal

Friends: Ava, Jordie, Tay, Melody, And Marissa

FC: Emily TwoSisterToyStyle

Name: Ava

Descendant Of: Aurora

Siblings: Analise

Rivals: Maria, Mal

Friends: Analise, Jordie, Tay, Melody, And Marissa

FC: Jordyn Yeager

Name: Tay

Descendant Of: Tiana 

Siblings: Has None

Rivals: Dr. Facilier

Friends: Analise, Ava, Jordie, Melody, Marissa

FC: Evelyn TwoSisterToyStyle

Name: Jordie

Descendant Of: Jane And Tarzan

Siblings: Has None

Rivals: I Don't Know

Friends: Analise, Ava, Tay, Melody, Marissa

FC: Payton Yeager

Name: Marissa

Descendant Of: Merida

Siblings: Has None

Rivals: I Don't Know

Friends: Analise, Ava, Jordie, Tay, And Melody

FC: Evelyn TwoSisterstoystyle

🦄


	9. ⭐| Adventure 5: First Day Of School|⭐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody And Her Friends First Day Of School Ends Up Being Crazy, And Maria's Parents Found Her Secret

Melody's Pov

I Woke Up And Got Dressed For School. "Goodbye Melody, Have Fun." Dad Said. "Thx, See You After School." I Said. I Joined My Friends Ava And Her Older Sister Analise, And Our Friends Jordie, Tay, And Marissa. "Ready For Our First Day Of School?" Tay Asked Us. "Of Course! I've Been Waiting For This Day Ever Since We Moved." Ava Said. "Come On Guys, We Don't Wanna Be Late." I Said. On Our Way To School, We Bumped Into This Group Of Girls. "Watch Where You Guys Are Going." One Of Them Said. "We're Sorry. We're Just Heading To School." Analise Said. "Sure You Were." She Said. "Sally, Just Leave Them Alone." We Saw Another Group Of Kids. "Or Else What Maria?" She Asked Her. We Ran Away And Ran Into Another Group Of Kids. "So Sorry." I Said. "No Worries, We Were Just Going To Our First Day Of School." One Of Them Said. "Us Too. I'm Jordie, And These Are My Friends Analise, Ava, Melody, Tay, And Marissa." Jordie Said. "I'm Parker, And These Are My Friends Bella, Jayla, And Ellie." Parker Said. We All Began Walking To School And When We Got There That Sally Girl And Her Group Of Friends Walked Up To Us. "Well, If It Isn't Melody And Her Little Group Of Friends." She Said. I Furrowed My Eyebrows. "Leave Us Alone." I Said. "Or Else What?" She Asked Me. "Melody Calm Down." Parker Said. "You Sound Like Morgana." I Said. "Excuse Me, Who?" She Asked Me, Laughing. " I Said, Your Just Like Morgana. Who're Your Parents Anyways?" I Asked Her. "Why Should You Know." She Said. "Leave. Them. Alone." We Saw A Purple Cloud Surround That Girl Who Tried To Stop Her Earlier. "Who Are You?" She Asked Her. "I SAID LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!" She Struck Her With Her Scepter. "Ouch!" Sally Said, Grabbing My Necklace And Threw It Up On The School Roof. "No!" I Screamed. She Turned Back To Normal. "Maria?" One Of Her Friends Said. "Yea. It's Me. Somebody Has To Get Her Necklace." She Said. I Got Up And Started To Climb The Building. "GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Mother Screamed. I Kept Climbing Until I Saw A Tentacle. "I'm Back!" She Said. "Who Are You?" Ava Asked Her. I Stared At Everybody Then Back At Her. "Morgana." I Said. "Nice To Meet You Again Melody." She Said, Trying To Knock Me Down. "Leave Her Alone." Mother Said. "Why Should I?" She Asked Her. I Saw Another One Who Looked Like Morgana, Just Gained Some Weight. Since There Was Water By Our School, So I Saw My Grandfather. "Hand Over The Trident King Triton. Or Else Your Granddaughter Falls." She Said. "Leave Melody Alone." Ava Screamed. I Began Trying To Climb Up, But I Still Was Hanging On There. "I'm Coming To Save You." Maria Said. She Turned Into A Dragon And Flew Over To Me. "Who Are You?" I Asked The Dragon. She Grabbed Me And My Necklace And Flew Me Down To Safety. "Momma!" I Said, Running Over To My Mother. "Melody, Your Okay." She Said, Hugging Me. Maria Turned Into A Human. "Unless I Get That Trident Nobody Will Enter This School." She Said. "Since When Did You Ever Control Us." I Said. "Nobody Said I Didn't" She Said. "I'm Going Back Up There." I Told Parker. "But, You'll Die." He Said. "Well, Somebody's Got To Stop Her." I Told Him. "But You Really Wanna Risk Your Life To Stop Some Ugly Woman." He Said. "Basically." I Said.

David's Pov

"Give Me The Trident Triton." She Said. "I'm Not Giving You My Trident." He Said. "Just Give It To Her Man." Cora Said. "Cora!" I Said. "Oh Come On, Everyone Knows Their Thinking It To." She Said. I Rolled My Eyes. "Wait, Who Is This Again?" Paxton Asked Me. "Ursula's Crazy Sister." Melody Said. "WHAT?!" Me And Uma Said. "Why Are You Guys So Shocked?" She Asked Us. "Ursula's Our Mom." Uma Said. "Great, Nice To Know, So You Guys Come With Me." Melody Said. "Why?" I Asked Her. She Just Pulled Us Aside. "We're Climbing Up On That School Building, Knocking Her Into The Water, And Then My Grandfather Can Strike Her With His Trident." She Said. "What Plan Is That?" I Asked Her. "One That Has To Work." She Said. When We Got Back Morgana Stared At Us. "You Were Gone For A While." She Said. "Yeah, I Have A Question, How Come We Never Saw You?" Uma Asked Her. "Why Do You Say That?" She Asked Us. "Your Our Aunt." I Said. "I Would Never Want To Try And Miss My Niece And Nephew, But Ursula Wouldn't Let Me. "Is That Melody Behind Her?" Ariel Whispered. "Yeah, Go With Her Plan. It Didn't Make Sense To Us Either." I Whispered. "She's Gonna Kill Herself." Dove Whispered.

Melody's Pov

I Walked Up Behind Her And With All My Might, Pushed Her Towards My Grandfather. "You And Your Kind Will Never Hurt Her Ever Again." He Said, Turning Her Back Into A Block Of Ice. "You Peasant." She Moved And Grabbed The Trident. "Now, I Have The Trident, So Now You Have To Bow To Me." She Told My Grandfather. I Thought About The Last Time She Had The Trident. I Grabbed It From Her Hand, Pushing Her Into The Water. "Now I Have It. And Grandfather, I Think This Belongs To You. " I Threw It Down To My Grandfather, Who Successfully Turned Her Into A Block Of Ice. "Now, The Real Question Is How Are You Going To Get Down." Ava Said. I Looked Down At The Floor. "Um... I Don't Really Know." I Said. "I've Got This." Maria Said. "Don't Do It." I Said, Knowing She'd Rather Keep It A Secret Than Show Her Parents.

Maria's Pov

I Felt A Purple Cloud Surround Me, And I Looked Just Like Mal. "She's A Demon!" Sally Said. I Rolled My Eyes And Felt Another Purple Cloud Surround Me, Turning Me Into A Dragon. I Flew Up There And Brought Her Back Down Safely And Turned Back To Myself. "Maria?" Mom Said. "Do I Have To Go Over This Everytime?" I Asked Her. "Pretty Much." Paxton Said.

Melody's Pov

I Was Still Curious, How Did She Break Out The First Time. "I'm So Glad Your Safe." Mom Said. "Well, The Question Is How Did She Break Out The First Time?" I Asked Her. "I Don't Know How She Escaped, I Just Know This Isn't Over" She Said. ⭐


	10. 🌈|Adventure 6: Night Falls|🌈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria, Ava, Melody, David, Parker, Paxton, And Biggy Find Out New Things About Themselves While Trying To Fight Some Soldiers(Which They Don't Know That They Are Being Controlled By Morgana)

Maria' Pov

Great! Now Everybody Knows! At Least Not My Grandparents. Or Aunts And Uncles( Except Janet.) "Just Our Luck, Now Everbody Knows." Elizabeth Said. "Not Everybody. Now Come On. We Need To Find Out About Morgana." Cora Said. When We Got To The Museum You Wouldn't Believe Who Was There. Our Parents And Grandparents! "Well, Hello." Melody Said. "What Are You Guys Doing Here?" Mom Asked Us. "Just Leaving!" I Said, Running Out Of The Museum. "Just Our Luck, Again!" David Said. We Continued To Walk Until We Came Upon A Secret Entrance To The Museum. "Come On!" I Said. When We Got There, We Saw A Group Of Guards Sitting In The Room. "Well, This Is Weird." I Said. "Come On Guys, Let's Go Get Our Parents" Cora Said. "No, Why Would We Go Get Them?" David Said. "Yeah, Why?" Melody Asked Her. "You Seven Can Stay Here." Paxton Said. "Maria?!" I Heard My Mom's Voice. "Why Would I Want To Stay With Her?" I Said, Pointing Towards Ava. "What Do You Have Against Us?" Analise Asked Me. "It's Not What I Have Against You, It's What You Have Against Me." I Explained. "Right, Why Me?" Ava Asked Her Sister. "Welp, Your Lost. Come On Guys." Elizabeth Said. "Hey!" David Said. So It Was Just Me, Ava, Melody, David, Parker, Paxton, And Biggy. "Just Great! I'm Stuck With Two People Who Are Mad At Me For Somethings My Mom Did!" I Said. "Why Me." David Muttered. "Oh Come On Guys, It Can't Be That Bad." Melody Said. Soon, The Guards Woke Up. "Um... Now What?" I Asked Her. 

[ All]:

Watch your back, watch your back  
Watch your back, watch your back  
We can counter their attack  
Hit 'em 'til the armor cracks

[Ava]:

This could get a little sticky  
How to win this battle could be tricky  
But I know the best way  
Fall back let me lead, you hold the line  
And we'll bring them to their knees

[Maria]:

Swords in the air if you're with me  
They got us outnumbered one to fifty  
But victory is ours  
'Cause I got a strategy, you take the left  
And the rest of you can follow me (uh-uh)

[Maria/ Ava]:

This is my crew  
Well this is my squad  
This is my turf

[Melody]:

Oh my gosh, look guys  
We've got bigger fish to fry  
Put your differences aside  
'Cause right now we're on the same side

[Melody/ Maria/ Ava/ All]:

Until the night falls, everyone  
We'll stay together 'til the battle is done  
Watch your back, watch your back  
Watch your back, watch your back  
We can counter their attack  
Hit 'em 'til the armor cracks  
Until the night falls, we're aligned  
It doesn't mean that we're on the same side  
Watch your back, watch your back  
Watch your back, watch your back  
Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast  
They're too heavy to react 

[Maria]:

This situation's getting kinda heavy  
Hold your weapons tight keep 'em steady  
'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive  
I'll cause a distraction, you attack them from the side

[Ava]:

All my soldiers stand at the ready  
We can cut 'em up like confetti  
We'll hit 'em from the front, you counter from behind  
Don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line 

[All]:

This is all out war, they got us outnumbered  
The way the swords clash is the sound of the thunder  
And we are not going under, we will never run for cover  
We battle for the victory and ride for each other

[Melody/ All]:

Until the night falls everyone  
We'll stay together 'til the battle is done  
Back to back, back to back  
Back to back, back to back  
We can counter their attack  
Hit 'em 'til the armor cracks  
Until the night falls, we're aligned  
It doesn't mean that we're on the same side  
Back to back, back to back  
Back to back, back to back  
Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast  
They're too heavy to react

[Maria]:

Suit of armor strong and true  
Make this metal bust a move! 

[ Ava/Maria/Melody]:

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

[Ava/ All]:

Until the night falls, you can trust  
I'm gonna help you win this battle because  
I got your back, got your back  
Got your back, got your back  
All for one and that's a fact  
Knights fall pitch black 

The Guards Were Out Of The Way, We Decided To Try And Find The Others. " Lizzie!" I Screamed. "What Happened In Here!" A Voice Said. We Saw Our Parents, The Security Guard, Maleficent, And The Others. "We Leave You Alone For One Minute, And Now Look!" Uma Said. "Well, Um... We Don't What Happened." David Said. "What Happened In There." The Security Guard Asked Us. Um... Now, What Do We Say? "We, Umm... They Umm... You See It's A Very Funny Story, And Sure You Won't Laugh Now, But You'll Laugh Later." I Said. "And That Is?" Mom Asked Me. I Could Hear The Guards Come Back To Life, And Walk Up No Us. I Looked At Them. "Well, Now What?" I Asked Them. "Grab A Sword, We're Doing It All Over Again" Melody Said. "Doing What?" Mom Asked. "You'll See."' I Said. "Just One Question, Can I Have A Say In This?" Ava Asked Me. "Well, Maybe." I Started, Unaware Everybody Was Still Looking At Us. "Come On! Let's Go." I Said. We Began Running Over The Library. "Okay, Now, Time To Look For Stuff About Morgana." Paxton Said.


	11. 📸|Adventure 7: Photograph|📸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Doesn't Feel Like She Belongs In America, So She Leaves To The Isle, Unaware Of The Fact About The Talent Show.

Maria's Pov

You Know, After Everything We've Went Through So Far, I Thought About Making A Song. What Better Place To Sing It Than The School Talent Show. Maybe Not. I'm Very Self Conscious In My Self. So I Won't Sing It To Them. I'll Just Sing To Myself.

[Maria]:

For what it's worth  
I hope we can be more  
We are a thousand words  
That's our current score  
There's that picture we took that time  
Stole it from you and now it's mine  
I imagine this could happen but don't how you feel

Maybe yes, maybe no  
Maybe found my other half  
Maybe only as a photograph  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
Maybe found my other half  
Maybe only as a photograph  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
Maybe found my other half  
Maybe only as a photograph  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
Maybe found my other half  
Maybe only as a photograph

Know myself, but you know me better  
We are a million moments  
Each one I'll treasure  
Looking for clues in that printed ink  
Gonna go crazy wondering what you think  
I imagine this could happen but don't know how you feel

Maybe yes, maybe no  
Maybe found my other half  
Maybe only as a photograph  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
Maybe found my other half  
Maybe only as a photograph  
Maybe... no, no  
(Maybe only as a photograph)  
Maybe... no, no  
(Maybe only as a photograph)

Borrowed time, holding onto artifacts (artifacts)  
Different now than when we started at (started at)  
Over time things may change, does that change how you feel?

Maybe yes, maybe no  
Maybe found my other half  
Maybe only as a photograph  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
Maybe found my other half (maybe no)  
Maybe only as a photograph  
Maybe (maybe yes)  
No no no (maybe no)

See! Nobody Heard Me. Or So I Thought. After I Started Singing That Song Sally Started Acting Weird. She Walked Up To Me. "You Should Try Out For The Talent Show Maria." She Said. "I'm Good." I Told Her. "Come On Aria, Why Don't You Try Out?" Cora Asked Me. "I Just Don't Want To. Plus, I Don't Need To Try Out. Nothing Good Ever Comes Out Of Every Try Out." I Said. "Oh, Well I'll Just Tell The Teachers You Want To Do It." Sally Said. Ok, That's When It Hit Me. "Ok, I Am Not Singing Infront Of People, So You Can Just Back Off The Idea And Forget About It." I Said. She Stared At Me. "I'm Doing It Anyways." She Said, Running Off. I Ran After Her. "Ms. Jones, Maria Wants To Try Out For The Talent Show." She Said. Ms. Jones Stared At Me. "Is This True?" She Asked Me. "No, I Don't Wanna Try Out." I Said. "Why Not, Your Little Song You Were Singing Was Nice." The Teacher Said. "What Song?" I Asked Her. "You Don't Remember? I Was About To Go Home When I Heard Someone Singing, And I Saw You Singing, You'd Be Great. Your A Jackson For A Reason." She Said. "No, I'm A VK And A Jackson." I Corrected Her. "Tryout, You've Got To." She Said. "As I Said, I'm Good." I Told Her. "Really? Let's Just Put The Idea Towards Your Parents And See Their Idea." She Said. "No Way Are We Doing That! They'd Just Say Yes Anyways." I Said. "Maria, You Have To Tryout." The Teacher Said. "Plus, This Isn't The Isle Where Everybody Would Take Your Answer." Sally Said. "Believe Me, I Know That!" I Said, Running Out Of The School. When I Got Home, I Just Ran Past My Parents And Began Packing My Bags. "Maria? What's Wrong?" Mal Asked Me. "I Don't Belong Here." I Stated, Crying. "Why Not?" She Asked Me. "I'm Going Back To The Isle, Once And For All." I Told Her. "Your Not Leaving." She Said. I Felt A Purple Cloud Surrounding Me And I Immediately Turned Into The Descendants 2 Version Of Mal. "I'm Going, And Nobody, Not Even You, Is Going To Stop Me." I Said, Leaving. I Ran Over To Where The Isle Is And Began To Think Of A Way I Could Get Across. "Noble Steed Proud And Fair, You Shall Take Me Anywhere." I Crossed Over The Water And Decided To Find A Place To Stay.

Mal's Pov

"Mal, Where's Maria?" Cora Asked Me. "Um... You Can't Tell Anyone Else." I Said. "What's Going On In Here." I Turned My Head To See Jay And Ben. "Um... Mal's Gonna Tell Me Where Maria Is, But I Can't Tell You." Cora Told Them. "HEY! MAL KNOWS WHERE MARIA IS EVIE!" Jay Yelled. "Great! Now I Have To Tell." I Said. "Where Is She So I Can Tell Her Parents." Evie Asked Me. "EVERYBODY IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I Screamed. "Why Am I Here?" Carlos Asked Me. "Yeah, What's So Important You Had To Call Us?" Jackie Asked Me. "Maria's Gone Back To The Isle." I Said. "To Where Now?" Tito Asked Me.   
"Why?" Ben Asked Me. "She Says She Doesn't Belong Here." I Said. "So, Do We Go Get Her Back?" Uma Asked Me. "Yes, Who's Coming With Me?" I Asked Them "I'll Go." Uma Said. "Me Too." Evie Said. "I'll Come To." Dizzy Said. "Well, Come On!" I Said. When We Got There, We Saw It Was A Long Way There. "Well, How Do We Get Over There?" Dizzy Asked Me. "Noble Steed Proud And Fair, You Shall Take Me Anywhere." Soon, Four Motorbikes Appeared. "Come On!" I Said. We Each Put On A Helmet And Crossed The Water, In Search Of Finding Maria. I Really Need To Talk To Her About Running Away Like This.


	12. 📸|Adventure 8: New VK?|🌈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal And The Others Try To Convince Maria To Come Back, But It's Not As Easy As They Thought

Mal's Pov

When We Got To The Isle, We Didn't See Maria. "Well, Where Is She?" I Said. "She Couldn't Have Gone Far." Evie Said. "Who You Guys Lookin For?" We Saw A Girl That Looked Just Like Me. Just When I Was 16( Descendants 1/2). "Well, I'm Looking For My Little Sister Maria." I Said. "Hey Mali!" We Turned Around To See A Girl, Around Uma's Age. "Coming! Oh, Tell Me If You Find Her." She Said. "Oh, We Did." I Said. "Really? Where?" She Asked Me. "You'll See." I Said. We Followed Her To See Two Other Girls. "That's Not Ryan And The Others We Should Know." Evie Said. "EVIE!" We Saw Jay Cora, Ryan, And Dove. "Yea?" She Asked Jay. "Have You Found Maria Yet?" He Asked Her. "Mal Says We Did." Dizzy Said. "Because We Did. Does Nobody Else See That?" I Asked Them. "Oh We Saw Another Girl That Looked Like You." Uma Said. "That Was Maria." I Said. "Oh. Okay." She Said. "Hey! Watch It!" A Girl Told Me. "Why Should I?" I Asked Her. "I Have A Sword. So I'm Not Afraid To Use It." She Said. "I Know How To Use A Sword So Yeah." I Said. She Walked Off. "And Done." We Saw What The Sign Said: Long Live Evil. In My Mothers Body. Of Course. Also In Some Other People's Bodies. "Excuse Me, But Mali Has To Come Home." Evie Said. "You Can't Make Her, She's Fine Here." One Of Them Said. "Yeah, I Didn't Belong There, I Belong Here." She Said. "What If You Guys Came With Her Back Home And She Could Do Whatever She Wanted, Including Spray Painting Anywhere She Wanted, We'll Just Tell The Police To Take A Huge Break." Dizzy Said. "Um..... Sure, Why Not." Maria Said.

Maria's Pov

"So We Get To Spray Paint Wherever We Want?" Amanda Asked Dizzy. "Yes, You Do." She Said. "Ok... Where Would We Stay?" Nazzy Asked Her. "Where We All Stay, Maria's Dad's House." She Said. "Ok, We'll Go You Coming Mali?" Mariah Asked Me. "No, I'd Rather Stay Here." I Said. "Why Not?" Naz Asked Me. " I-I'm Never Going Back Again." I Said. "Um... Just Come Home Maria." Mal Said. "No Thx." I Said. "Plz Come Home." Cora Said. "I-I Can't Go Back. I Just Don't Belong There." I Said. "You've Lived In America All Your Live What Makes You Think You Don't Belong There." Mal Asked Me. "I Just Don't Ok?! Leave Me Alone." I Said, Running Off. I Know Why I Don't Belong There. "Hey, Where Are You Going?" I Turned Around And Saw A Girl With Black Hair With A White Streak. "I'm Staying On The Isle, I'm Good Here." I Told Her. "Well, Name's Ria." She Said. "Nice To Meet You, How Old Are You?" I Asked Her. "7" She Said. "Cool. I'm 11 But When A Purple Cloud Surrounds Me I'm Normally 16 Or 17." I Said. "Cool, Let Me Take You To My Den." She Said. I Followed Her Into Her Den. "Wow, You Live Here. What's That?" I Asked Her Pointing Towards A Big Shiny Rock. "That's The Moonstone, And Me And My Two Friends Carter And Ellie Have To Take Care Of It." She Said. I Saw A Little Boy Run Into The Room. "This Is My Six Year Old Brother Patrick." She Said. "Hi Patrick." I Said. "Hi" He Said Shyly. "Can I Stay Here With You Guys?" I Asked Him. "Only If Your Here To Help Protect The Big Shiny Stone." He Said. "It's Called A Moonstone. Hi, I'm Ellie, But You Can Call Me Wynter. You Can Call Ria Willa, And You Can Call Carter Wyatt." Ellie Said. "I'm Maria, But You Guys Can Call Me Mal Or Mali." I Said. "Why Not Malsie?" Patrick Asked Me. " I Don't Like That Name." I Said. "Okay." He Said. "Hey Guys, What Did I Miss?" Another Little Boy Asked. "Nothing Wyatt, Your Just Late, As Usual." Willa Said. "Sorry, It's Not Easy Getting Out Of Auradon That Easy." He Said. I Stared At Them. "I Really Should Find Another Place To Stay, But I'll Always Come Back." I Said. "K, See You Mali." Patrick Said. "Bye" I Said, Walking Out Of The Den And Into The Freezing Cold.


	13. 🐹|New Cast|🐹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Cast, Millie, Mariah, And Amanda

Millie Yu: Age 13. Descendant Of Shan Yu. Siblings: Has None. Rivals: Fa Mulan, Li Shang

Mariah Facilier: Age 12. Descendant Of Dr. Facilier. Siblings: Celia, Freddie. Rivals: Tay, Tiana

Amanda Tremaine: Age 11. Descendant Of Anastasia Tremaine. Siblings: Has None. Rivals: Cinderella, Chad


	14. 🦄|Adventure 9: The Truth|🐹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Decides She'll Go Home, After A Near Death Experience That Is.

Maria's Pov

After I Walked Off, I Started To Feel Guilty. This Normally Wouldn't Happen And Mal's Right. I've Lived In America For So Long, I See No Reason To Feel Like I Don't Belong. What Do I Keep Getting Myself Into? 'Come Back Maria, Go Back Home Where It Isn't So Cold' A Voice Told Me. I Began To Softly Sing A Tune That Happened To Be In My Head.

[Maria]:

I have often dreamed of a far-off place  
Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be

I will find my way, I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday, if I can be strong  
I know every mile will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong

[Instrumental interlude]

I am on my way, I can go the distance  
I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong  
I know every mile will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to find where I belong

I Continued To Walk Around The Isle, Thinking About Hades. "Maria!" I Turned Around And Saw A Very Bright Light. "Who Are You?" I Asked Her. "I'm Athena." She Said. "And You Know Me How?" I Asked Her. "Your Zeus's Niece." She Said. "I Have A Question, Why Don't I Belong In America?" I Asked Her. "Your Not Just A Jackson, Your A VK And Half Goddess. You Just Don't Feel Normal After Learning All Of This New Stuff." She Said. "So, I'm Just A Nervous Wreck On Who I Am?" I Asked Her. "Yea. You Need Some Help. And The Only Ones Who Can Help You Are Some People You Know." She Said. "And They Are?" I Asked Her. "Why They've Been With You All Along. Almost Every Adventure You've Had is With These Three." She Showed Me A Picture Of My Friends. "Lizzie, Ryan, Zach." I Said. "Yes. They Can Help You." She Said. "I-I Can't Go Back." I Said. "Then They'll Come To You. Goodbye Maria." She Said. "Wait What Do You Mean?" I Said, But I Was To Late. "Wow, Now What Do I Do?" I Asked Myself. I Decided Not To Go Home. "Maria!" I Looked Around But Nobody Was There. "MARIA!" The Voice Started To Get Louder. "Who's There?" I Yelled. "Maria!" I Turned Around I Still Saw Nothing. I Began To Walk Around And Find Out Who Was Calling Me It Was Getting Very Foggy, And Cold. "Maria!" There's That Voice Again. I Was So Cold I Thought I Should Just Die Here. I Felt My Eyes Closing, And Soon, I Was Almost Knocked Out. "Maria!" I Looked Around And Saw A Light. "Who's There?!" I Screamed. Realizing I Was Going To Die So I Untied My Jacket And Put It On. "It's Me! Lizzie!" I Heard Lizzie's Voice. "Lizzie?! Where Are U?!" I Asked Her. "I'm Over Here." I Saw A Figure That Looked Just Like Lizzie Appear. "Lizzie." I Ran Over To Her And Hugged Her. "Wow, Your Very Cold." She Said. "Yeah, Look. I'm Sorry I Left You. I'm Just Very Confused About My Life Lately." I Told Her. "I Forgive You." She Said, Hugging Me. "Are You Alone?" I Asked Her. "Nope, I Brought Guest. Cora! Millie!" She Screamed. I Saw Cora And Millie Run Over To Us. "Maria!" Cora Ran Over To Me And Hugged Me. "I've Missed You Guys." I Said. "So Did We." She Said. "Do You Guys Have An Adult With You?" I Asked Them. "Um.. Last Time I Checked, Yes. Three." Millie Said. "Who?" I Asked Her. "Carlos, Mal, Dove." She Said. "Where's My Dad?" I Asked Her. "He Said He's Going On Tour And He Took Everyone Else With Him. In Your Family By The Way. Oh, He Left Something In Your Room For You. He Says He Really Wished He Could Take You On Tour With Him, But You Were Gone. He Also Wasn't Allowed Because Quincy Thinks Your A Demon And He Doesn't Want You On Tour." She Said. "Oh, Ok." I Said. "Come On. Let's Go Home." Cora Said. "Ok, I'm Ready, Sorta." I Said. "Don't Worry, We'll Help You." Lizzie Said. "Yeah You'll Get Through All The Confusion." Millie Said. "Are You Guys Sure?" I Asked Them. "Maria, Would We Lie To You? I've Been Your Go To When You Weren't Hanging Out With Lizzie And The Boys And Have I Ever Lied To You?" Cora Asked Me. "No, You Haven't" I Said.


	15. ⭐|Adventure 10: Ways To Be Wicked|💜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria's Family Find Out Their Secret for Good.

Maria's Pov

School's Been So Boring Lately, So I Began To Fall Asleep During Class. "Maria, Wake Up." The Teacher Said. I Couldn't Really Hear Her I Was Dreaming Of Seeing My Dad For Christmas. I Walked Out Of The Classroom And Dragged Lizzie, Zach, And Ryan Into The Janitor Closet. "Yeah, What?" Lizzie Said. "School Looks Kinda Boring." I Said. "And Why Does This Concern Us?" Zach Asked Me. I Pulled Out A Bag Of Spray Paints And Apples. "Come On Guys, Let's Give Everybody Some Apples." I Told Them. "That's How To Make It Interesting?" Lizzie Asked Me. "They're Not Normal Apples." I Told Them. "Ok..." Ryan Said. I Felt A Purple Cloud Surrounding All Of Us. "Now, Should We Give Them The Apples?" I Asked Them. "Ok, Come On." Evie(Elizabeth) Said. We All Parted And Me And Carlos Went To The Lockers While Evie Went To The Math Class And Jay Went To The Football Field.

[All]:

We got all the ways to be  
W-i-c-k-e-d  
We got all the ways to be  
W-i-c-k-e-d  
C'mon hey hey hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey hey (haha)  
Hey hey hey hey hey

[Maria]:

Crashin' the party, guess they lost my invention  
Friendly reminder got my own kinda persuasion

[Zach]:

Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior  
Happily ever after with a little flavor

[Ryan]:

Bad to the bone, with even worse intentions  
We're gonna steal the show, and leave 'em all defenseless

[Elizabeth]:

A fairy tale life can be oh-so overrated  
So raise your voices and let's get it activated

[All]:

Long live havin' some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked

Apple, apple dip, dip  
Wanna try it?  
Tick, tick  
Take a bite, c'mon, be bold  
Change the way the story's told

[Maria/ Elizabeth]:

This time the dark is finally getting your attention

We're wicked by the book, and class is back in session

[Ryan]:

You like it, steal it  
Gotta beat 'em to the treasure

[Zach/ All]:

A right of passage- bad just doesn't get much better

[All]:

Long live havin' some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked

[Maria/ Elizabeth/ Zach]:

Mother always knows best  
Show her, pass every test  
Hear her voice in my head

[Ryan/ All]:

Evil is the only

Real way to live

[All]:

We got all the ways to be  
Hey hey hey hey  
W-i-c-k-e-d  
Let's go  
We got all the ways to be  
Hey hey hey hey  
W-i-c-k-e-d  
(Ye-ah)

Long live havin' some fun (havin' some fun)  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on (evil lives on)  
The right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked

Cruel and unusual  
We're taking control  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked

Hey, hey, hey  
We got all the ways to be  
W-i-c-k-e-d  
We got all the ways to be  
W-i-c-k-e-d  
We got all the ways to be  
W-i-c-k-e-d  
We got all the ways to be  
So many ways to be wicked

I Was So Happy To Get That Out Of My Chest. "Who's Responsible For This?" I Turned My Head And Saw The Principal Was Standing There With Our Parents And Grandparents And Uncles And Aunts. And Surprise Was, My Dad Was Coming Home For Christmas. I Felt A Purple Cloud Turn Me Back To Normal, Just Not My Hair. The Same Thing Happened To Lizzie, Ryan, And Zach. "Well? Who Did This?" He Asked Everybody. "It Was Maria And Her Friends." Sally Said. He Stared At Us. "The Four Of You Office Now." He Said. "Ok, Just Before We Do That, Take An Apple." Zach Said Handing Him An Apple. He Took A Bite. "Forget About Your Detention." He Said. "Yes!" Lizzie Said. "That Was Witchcraft." Grandma Katherine Said. "What Was?" I Asked Her. "What You Did To Him." She Said. "Well, We Loved It, So That's It." I Said. "Not Okay." Joseph Said. "Not Surprised You Think That." I Said. "So, What's With Your Hair?" Mal Asked Us. "Uh....." I Started. "Did You Dye It?" She Asked Me. "Nope, Now Stop Asking Us Questions, We Were Innocent I Swear." Lizzie Said. Soon After An Hour His Spell Wore Off. "You Four Are Suspended For A Month." He Said. "Wait, I Have Something Else I Wanna Do Really Quick." I Said. I Felt A Purple Cloud Surround Us Lizzie, And Ryan Disappeared. "Where Did They Go?!" Latoya Screamed At Me. "Here Goes Nothing." I Said.

[Maria]:

We're back here on the scene  
And everyone's together  
With zombies on the team  
It's better than ever, better than ever

[Zach/Aceys]:

Those moves won't get the gold  
Green hair is so whatever

[Maria]:

Well, you'll never break the mold  
'Cause we're better than ever, better than ever

[Ryan]:

Tearing down the power plant  
You're welcome, Seabrook, I'm your man  
To build a place where everyone can cheer  
I'm making zombie kinda cool, not feared

[Lizzie]:

Making progress, that sounds great  
But what's the price we have to pay?

[All]:

Ready for a new day, ready for a change  
People, zombies, everybody say  
Hey! We got this!  
Teaming up to make progress  
Change the rules, you can't stop this!  
Together we rise, you know we got this!  
Hey! We got this!  
Teaming up to make progress  
Change the rules, you can't stop this!  
Together we rise, you know we got this!  
[Maria/Aceys]:

I wish that I could call  
I hope you get my letters  
Hope I get asked to Prawn  
It'd be better than ever, better than ever  
Oh, Addison, my love  
Gargargaza are forever  
We pull the strings  
We run the show  
'Cause we're better than ever, better than ever

[Ryan/Zoey]:

We're finally allowed to go to Prawn  
Gonna get our Ziga Ziga Zombie on  
Counting down the days, I've been keeping track  
Kinda wishing Addison would write me back  
Imagine me taking her to the dance  
A human and a zombie hand in hand  
Ready for a new day, ready for a change  
People, zombies, everybody say

[All]:

Hey! We got this!  
Teaming up to make progress  
Change the rules, you can't stop this!  
Together we rise, you know we got this!  
Hey! We got this! Novice  
Teaming up to make progress  
Change the rules, you can't stop this!  
Together we rise, you know we got this!

[Ryan]:

Here in this hall  
Up on these walls  
Picturing Addison beside me  
Then they will say  
We're all the same  
And they can see the life inside me  
Oh, what's it gonna take!  
What's it gonna take!  
What's it gonna take!  
What's it gonna take!  
What's it gonna take!

[Maria/Aceys/All]:

We got this!  
We got this!  
Ready for a new day  
Ready for a change  
People, zombies, everybody say  
Hey! We got this!  
Teaming up to make progress  
Change the rules, you can't stop this!  
Together we rise you know we got this!  
Hey! We got this! Come on!  
Teaming up to make progress (picturing Addison beside me)  
Change the rules, you can't stop this!  
Together we rise, you know we got this!  
Hey! We got this!  
Teaming up to make progress  
Change the rules  
You can't stop this! (picturing Addison beside me)  
Together we rise  
You know we got this!  
Hey! We got this!  
Teaming up to make progress  
Change the rules  
You can't stop this! (picturing Addison)  
Together we rise  
You know we got this!  
The Principal Stared At Me And Zach, Who Had Turned Back To Normal. "Where Did Those Two Go?" He Asked Me. Then I Got An Idea, What 'Addison' Told 'Zed.' "I'll Tell You Where, If You Unsuspend Us." I Said. "No, Why Would I?" He Asked Me. "Because The Only Thing That's Worse Than My High Kick Is My Low Kick." I Said. "And You Don't Wanna Get Low Kicked." Zach Said. "She Doesn't Scare Me." Jack Said. I Literally Lowed Kicked The Dude Into The School And Right Inside Math Class. "Now, Will You?" I Asked Him. "You Guys Deserve It From What We Saw, And From What Sally Showed Us." Mom Said. "You Really Are Gonna Believe Her?! Why?! SHE'S JUST TAWNI, AND TESS! NOBODY WOULD LISTEN TO HER IN A THOUSAND YEARS AND I KNOW I WOULDN'T! I'VE ENOUGH OF THAT ALL SUMMER!" I Screamed. "You Do Deserve It." Sally Said. I Growled. I Couldn't Believe All Of The Tess And Tawni Vibes I Was Getting. Zach Could Sense I Was Mad, Since He Could Turn Into Chad Dylan Cooper And Nate. He Grabbed My Arm. "Calm Down, I'm Sure She's Not Them. She May Be A Pain, But They're Worse." He Said. "Let's Go, Shane And Peggy Are Waiting For Us." I Said. We Walked Away From Our Parents To Go See Lizzie And Ryan, Who Could Tell I Was Fed Up With Our Parents. "We Should Just Head Back To Camp." Lizzie Said. "And Where Is This Camp?" Sally Asked Us. "None Of Any Of Your Buisness, It's Our Choice, Stay


	16. 💙|Adventure 11: If Only/ New Friends|💚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Hopes She Got Rid Of Mother, But Maleficent Is More Than What Meets The Eye

Maria's Pov

(The Picture Of Mal Is Maria Btw Also, I Couldn't Find A Picture Of Peter So Yea)

Why Does Everything Usually Happen To Me? I Was Busy Writing A Report For School When Maleficent Appeared In My Room. "What Are You Here For?" I Asked Her. "I Need You To Get Me Some Things: 1. Hades Ember, 2. My Scepter, And 3. Fairy Godmother's Wand." She Said. "Why?" I Asked Her. "Goodbye, I'll Be Back When You Get Them." She Said. "But What For?" I Asked Her But It Was To Late. "Why Me?" I Groaned. "What's Wrong Mali?" Nazzy Asked Me. "My Mom Wants Me To Get Stuff For Her." I Said. "That's Not Bad." Mal Said. "No, Not Mama. Maleficent!" I Said. "Why?" Mal Asked Me. "How Should I Know?" I Said. "Well, Don't Do It." Mal Said. "She's Watching Us Guys." Jay Said, Pointing Towards The Drone With Maleficent's Face On It. "She's Doing It, No Questions." She Said. "Will You Be Following Me?" I Asked Her. "Yes. So I Know You Have The Stuff." She Said. I Rolled My Eyes. "Guess You Have To Do It." Mal Said. "Oh, Just Great!" I Said. I Grabbed My Coat And Ran Outside. "Ok, She Wants Hades Ember, Her Scepter, And Fairy Godmother's Wand." I Told Myself. When I Got To The Museum In Auradon, I Was Shocked To See Her Scepter Wasn't There, Nor Fairy Godmother's Wand. "Excuse Me, Where's Maleficent's Scepter And Fairy Godmother's Wand?" I Asked King Adam. "We Sent Them To Neverland, Just In Case." He Said. Just Great! Did I Begin To Think This Whole Thing Through? No, I Didn't. Now, I'm Stuck Here Thinking This Whole Thing is A Scam To Get Me To Do Her Evil Biddings. 

[Maria]:

A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing

I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only  
If only

Every step, every word  
With every hour I am falling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I, I have never been

I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah

Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh

If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah

If only  
If only

It Was Nighttime By The Time I Got Done Singing. "So, How Do I Get To Neverland?" I Asked Myself. "You Need Some Help?" I Jumped When I Saw Three Dark Figures, Since I Really Couldn't See Who They Were, But They Looked Like Children. "Yes, I've Been Forced By Maleficent To Get Her Septer And Fairy Godmother's Wand And Hades Ember. The Ember I Have But I Need Her Scepter And The Wand, Which Are In Neverland, But I Don't Know Where That Is Nor Where They Are." I Said. "We Can Help You, We Live In Neverland." One Of Them Said, It Sounded Like A Girl. "Really? First Of All, Who Are You." I Said. "Jake, Izzy, Cubby, And Skully." The Girl Said. "Ok... Can You Help Me Already?" I Asked Them. "Ok, You Wanna Come With Us To Pirate Island?" Izzy Asked Me. "To Where Now?" I Asked Her. "Pirate Island, Where We Live." Jake Said. "Ok, I'll Go With You Guys." I Said. "Ok, Let's Go" Izzy Said. "Are You Guys Flying?" I Asked Them. "Yeah, We Are." Cubby Said. "Ok, I'll Be Right Up Just Don't Scream Though." I Said. "Ok?" Izzy Said. I Turned Into A Dragon. "Where Did She Go?" Izzy Asked Jake. "She's The Dragon Izzy." Jake Said. "Ok, Not Gonna Get Used To That." She Said. I Followed Them To Neverland, Which is Beautiful If You Ask Me. I Wonder Why Parker Doesn't Talk About His Home. "We're Here." Cubby Said. I Turned Back To Normal And Touched The Ground. "I'm Not Going To Get Used To The Fact That You Can Do That." Izzy Told Me. "I Don't Mind." I Said. "Well, Now Did They Tell Where The Scepter And Wand Was?" Jake Asked Me. "No, They Just Said It Was In Neverland." I Said. "Do We Need Some Help Here?" I Turned Around To See A Twelve-Year-Old Boy. "Yes Actually." I Said. "Great What Do You Need?" He Asked Me. "Two Things, One Who Are You. And Two, I Need To Know Where Maleficent's Scepter And Fairy Godmother's Wand Are." I Said. "Ok, Follow Me. And I'm Peter Pan." He Said. "Not Surprised." I Said. "Come On Um... Never Got Your Name." Izzy Said. "Oh Right. You Can Me Mali." I Said. "Ok, Come On Mali, Show Peter What You Can Do." Cubby Said. I Felt A Purple Cloud Surrounding Me, Turning Me Into A Dragon. "Cool!" Peter Said. When We Got There, I Turned Back To Normal. "And Why Would They Be On Captain Hook's Ship?" Jake Asked Peter. "Better Question, WHAT IS HE DOING WITH MALEFICENT'S SCEPTER!?" I Asked Him. "Well, That I Don't Know, But He Stole It." Peter Said, And That Made Me Laugh. "What's So Funny?" Izzy Asked Me. "He Must Be Asleep, We Can Get It." I Said. "Why Would He Be Asleep?" Peter Asked Me. "Nobody Can Touch Maleficent's Scepter Unless They're Blood-Related Or Maleficent Herself. " I Said. "So How Can You Get It?" Cubby Asked Me. "I'm Her Daughter." I Said. "Oh, So You Can Touch It?" Izzy Asked Me. "Yep, Unless He Found A Way He Could Get It Without Touching It, He'll Be Sleep For Ten Thousand Years." I Said. "Ok, Now I Get It." Izzy Said. I Grabbed The Scepter And Wand. "Well, I Have To Leave." I Told Them. "Can We Come With You?" Peter Asked Me. "Sure, Come On." I Said, Turning Into A Dragon. I Managed To Write Them A Message In The Sand. 'Get On My Back' It Said. "Ok." Jake Said. As Soon As They Were On My Back, I Flew Us Back Home. When We Got There, They Got Off And I Turned Back Into Human. "My Dad's Home Today." I Said. "Ok, Do You Have A Plan On How We Can Get Inside?" Cubby Asked Me. "We Could Climb That Tree Into Her Bedroom." Izzy Said. "How Did You Know That Was My Room?" I Asked Her. "I Guessed." She Said. "Or You Could Just Use The Front Door." Cora Said. "Sure, If You Wanna Take The Fun Out Of It." I Said. When We Got Inside, My Mother Wasn't Happy. "You Wanna Explain Why You Were Gone So Long?" She Asked Me. "Ok Guys, My Real Name Is Maria. Mali Is My Nickname." I Told Them. "Makes Sense." Jake Said. "How?" I Asked Him. "I Don't Know." He Said. "Maria?" She Asked Me. "Oh, What Was I Doing?" I Asked Her. "Explaining Why You Were Gone So Long." Mal Said. "Well, It's A Long Story, But You Won't Be Happy." I Said. "Please, Go On." Cora Said. "She's Late Because Of Me!" Maleficent Said. "Maria, Give Hades His Ember." Peter Said. "Why?" I Asked Him. "So She Can't Have It, And To See What He'll Do." He Said. I Gave Hades The Ember. "Maleficent, Leave Her Alone." Hades Said. "Why, She's Such An Easy Target." She Said. I Gave Fairy Godmother Her Wand. "Thanks Sweetie." She Said. "Now, Leave Us Alone." I Said, Striking Her With Her Scepter, While Hades Stroke Her With His Ember. "Stop!" She Screamed. "No, You've Never Been There In My Life, So I Was Forced To Grow Up Without Knowing Who My Real Mother Is. I Don't Care Now Honestly, I Just Wish You Were A Lizard Again. I Love My Family Way Too Much To Let You Hurt Them, Especially Mal. You've Just Tolerated Her All Her Life, And Your Not Doing That To Me, Nor King. You Maybe Would've Cared About Us If We Did Your Evil Bidding. But I Realized Why I Don't Belong In America. And You're The Reason. There's One Part Of That Wants To Do Nothing But Please You, And The Other Parts Doesn't Want Me To. All You Are Is An Evil Fairy Who Was Mad You Weren't Invited To A Princess' Birth. And You Did Nothing Become Jealous Of Ursula When She And Hades Were Together. All Your Live You've Been Nothing But A Jealous Freak. And Now, You've Got All These People Mad At Me For Things You've Done. I'm Done Being Your Little Play Toy. Maleficent, Face It. It's Over." I Felt A Purple Cloud Surround Me And I Turned Into Descendants 2 Version Of Mal. "It's Over Mother." I Said. I Closed My Eyes, And The Next Thing I Knew She Was Asleep. "What Just Happened?" I Asked Hades. "I Don't Know." He Said I Felt A Purple Cloud Surround Me And Turn Me Back To Normal. "She's Asleep, For Ten Thousand Years." Fairy Godmother Said. "Is She Dead?" Jake Said. I Soon Passed Out. "Mali!" Izzy Said. "What Happened To Mali?" Cubby Asked Fairy Godmother. "Well, She's Just Knocked Out. She's Be Ok." She Said.

(Maleficent's Thoughts)

Nobody Puts Maleficent To Sleep And Gets Away With It! I'll Be Back!!!

Maria's Pov

I Woke Up About A Couple Of Hours Later, And I Saw Jake, Izzy, Cora, And Nazzy Were In My Room. "Where Am I?" I Asked Nazzy. "Your Bedroom Silly." Izzy Said. "Where's Maleficent?" I Asked Her. "She's Dead. She Woke Up While You Were Sleep And Uma Cut Her Head Off. Also, We Made A Lot Of New Friends." Jake Said. "Good To Know." I Said. I Saw Mal Walk Into My Room. "So, Mom's Dead?" I Asked Her. "Yep, She's Gone." She Said.

(Maleficent's Thoughts.)

Don't Worry Maria, I'll Be Back For You Soon!


End file.
